


Running

by Sheneya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Gen, I don't know, Oneshot, deaths may or may not be reverseable, may get companion pieces, writer is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: ?
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Melora the Wildmother, Caduceus Clay & The Storm Lord, Fjord & The Storm Lord, Fjord & The Traveler (Critical Role), Jester Lavorre & The Traveler, Yasha & the Storm Lord
Kudos: 12





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> posted from my tumblr.

Fjord didn't remember much, all he knew was that he and Caduceus had been out to purchase a few supplies while Caleb and the rest went to a second meeting with some of that Ikithon man's people, when an oddly desperate looking group of the Law Bearer's Clerics came across them and their Wildmother regalia, as small as his own was.

Now he and Caduceus where on some strange, ethereal plain of existence.

It was odd seeing his own body being carried by The Traveller. Even stranger seeing a semi-translucent Caduceus running next to The Storm Lord of all gods, a confused look on the Firbolg's face as his bloodstained body jostled in godly arms as the two deities ran.

"We're on an Astral plain... in the hopes that the difference in how time runs will get you both to Jester in time."

The Traveller's voice seems to echo through the air and in Fjord's head at the same time.

"The blue child's magic should save the Firbolg, then he can hopefully save you."

Caduceus's... ghost, looked a little miffed at being called the Firbolg, as The Storm Lord's Voice vibrated through their chests like a thunder crack, but he remained silent, concentrating on keeping up.

"Caduceus, you have always been one of the Wildmother's favorites, rumour amongst the godly plains is that she interfered directly upon your mother's beseeching when the darkness of that tainted forest some had met you near had injured her during her pregnancy."

Caduceus seemed remarkably calm as he replied. "Huh, that makes sense actually."

"The Half-Orc would have been well loved for years as well if the abomination hadn't interfered, and is even more loved now because he is loved by the Firbolg."

Fjord flushed a deep, dark green as the Storm Lord's words rumbled through his chest again.

"Like we are any different old man, we love them because ours love them, we protect them for the same reason. If not for the risks posed by being directly healed by a god, you'd both be up on your physical feet by now."

The way The Traveller said risks, made Fjord and Caduceus believe he'd tried it before... to ill effect.

"So why isn't The Wildmother here though, now."

Fjord was speaking more to himself that to those around him, so he jumped a little when his question was answered.

"The Wildmother is a gentle, yet fierce goddess, she feels grief as completely as joy, wrath as strongly as calm. The only thing holding her back is the fact that if we move fast enough, you might survive... and those clerics... were not truly working in The Law Bearer's name."

Fjord looked at the god carrying his corpse with confusion.

"You noticed it a little, such high ranked regalia on such desperate looking men, yet they fell upon you both with weak, failing magic and mere knives of all things. The Law Bearer was punishing them for something, withholding her powers, but instead of heeding her, the leader claimed it a mere test, and to continue as they were."

Fjord nodded, he had noticed a few things.

He shivered as the voice of The Storm Lord spoke up again, the rumble almost feeling like the beginning of an icy hail storm.

"The Zemnian Empire is going to be punished for this not matter what, how severe it is depends entirely on if we've made it in time."

"Made It..."

The rest of Fjord's words cut off, even in his own head as everything suddenly faded to a cold, empty blankness.


End file.
